


Slip Away

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Gen, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: A Double drabble. Occuring by accident! LOL





	Slip Away

"Wake up, Hutch, I don't like this dream. Wake up!"

But I continued to sleep... and dream. I'd been shot. I knew that. But everything else was foggy... unrememberable.

Was Starsky okay? Was he here? Why couldn't I remember?

I ALWAYS knew where Starsky was. ALWAYS knew if he was close. I tried to reach out, but couldn't find my partner. I began to panic a little. I felt like I was sweating. My breathing became faster and shallower.

Was I dying?

Suddenly there was something cool rubbing lightly, gently over my face. It ended up lying over my forehead. It felt so good... soothing.

A voice! Words! I listen as hard as I have ever listened before.

"It's okay, Hutch. I'm here. You're gonna be okay. Easy, Babe. Take it easy."

I KNOW that voice! I feel fingers touch my cheek and I KNOW those fingers! It's still dark... can't seem to open my eyes... but the nightmare disappears. I am safe. Starsky is on the job... protecting me. Holding me away from the deepest darkness. He won't let me slip away.

I rest, quietly absorbing the peace and love that is flowing over me... healing me... loving me.


End file.
